CEMBURU INI MEMBUNUHKU
by sayuuki5
Summary: Mayuzumi cemburu, Haizaki juga cemburu, Nijimura gak kalah cemburu. Spontan yang waras mesti ngalah. Tapi masalahnya, siapa di antara mereka yang waras?


_Adem._

Satu kata yang nggak mungkin ada di kamus sepasang ABG brutal nan homo macam Nijimura dan Haizaki. Nyatanya suasana tersebut tengah menyelimuti malam hari mereka di kediaman yang resmi disinggahi bersama sejak hari pertama jadian. Terbaring layaknya ikan sarden kalengan, berhimpitan, diiringi lamunannya masing-masing karena rasa kantuk tak kunjung menyerang.

Sang seme rupawan dalam diamnya sedang merencanakan bagaimana masa depan hubungan mereka sekaligus menghitung berapa banyak anak yang ingin dimiliki kelak, sedangkan si uke denial sedang mencari jawaban terkait mengapa ketua geng sekolah sebelah- si Takiya Genji[a]- itu mirip banget sama Shun Oguri[b].

Pemikiran mereka mungkin jomplang satu sama lain, tapi toh buktinya mereka betah tinggal bersama. Hal ini memicu rasa kepo berlebih dari kawan satu _peer group_ [c]mereka.

Pernah suatu hari, tepatnya di jam makan siang, acara ngerumpi mereka diawali dengan pertanyaan macam—

"Kok lu mau sih tinggal bareng si monyong? Gak risih liat bibirnya tiap hari?"

Pertanyaan tersebut terlontar lancar dari mulut pedas ala Bon Cabe milik Mayuzumi Chihiro, yang jelas sekali ditujukan kepada Haizaki. Dengan sedikit bumbu kecemburuan, iri hati, dan dengki tentunya. Gini-gini Mayuzumi atau yang akrab disapa Jumi (gak tau deh yang sok akrabnya itu siapa), ini masih menaruh hati kepada kouhai tsunderenya itu.

Belum sempat dijawab narasumber, Mayuzumi kembali mencecar pertanyaan sadis yang kali ini ditujukan kepada rivalnya (baca: Si Monyong) yang telah merebut mantan calon tambatan hati. Pertanyaannya kurang lebih _nusuk_ kayak gini—

"Apa landasan yang mendasari lu mau tinggal bareng ama preman tengil yang PMS nya 24/7?"

Haizaki kesal mendengarnya, niat hati ingin mencakar wajah Mayuzumi diurungkan dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan _untung-gua-lagi-laper_.

Sebenarnya, kedua pemilik surai kelabu itu bisa dibilang cukup sering cekcok, yah meskipun gak sedahsyat adu bacot antara si kelabu yang lebih muda dengan Nijimura, sih.

Sedikit yang mereka ketahui, Mayuzumi ternyata demen banget sama Haizaki, karena meskipun dia galak dan bandel gak ketulungan, Mayuzumi sering menangkap sisi manis doi kalau tsunderenya kambuh. Tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang nanti akan menyebut mereka pasangan bau kubur, sebab Mayuzumi ikhlas untuk tidak menyalahkan gen yang menyebabkan rambut mereka sewarna uban.

Di sisi lain, Haizaki justru beranggapan bahwa Mayuzumi ini mau merebut Nijimura darinya. Hal ini didukung dengan fakta mereka berdua duduk sebangku di kelas, otomatis jadi sering bersama selama di sekolah, berbeda dengan Haizaki yang berbeda satu tingkat di bawah mereka.

Alhasil sering terjadi kesalahpahaman antara makhluk suram tersebut yang memicu keributan dan menyebabkan tekanan darah Nijimura jadi tidak stabil.

Balik lagi ke dua pertanyaan yang sampai paragraf ini belum terjawab. Intinya, baik Nijimura maupun Haizaki tidak ambil pusing dengan kalimat tanya yang dicurigai mewakili keretakan hati sang interogator.

Alasan mereka "tinggal bareng padahal belum legal" itu pada hakikatnya kompak, tapi ngeselin—

 _biar kekinian,_

katanya.

Padahal kekinian sebelah mana kalau pasangan edan yang tinggal seatap;sekasur;sekolor itu, setiap hari ada aja rusuhnya. Tak terkecuali malam ini.

"Ji, malem ini gua nyeme, gamau tau." Sang preman nguke membuka obrolan dengan culas.

"Lu minta tukeran posisi udah kayak Ipin minta ayam goreng ke kak Ros, Jak, gak ada rasa bersalahnya." Kekasihnya menjawab dengan perumpamaan yang nggak banget.

"Bodo amat, intinya gua pengen nyobain nusuk lu malem ini." Ini Haizaki maksa sambil adegan _kabe_ _-_ _don_ [d] di atas Nijimura.

"Gak, punya lu kecil."

Sontak Haizaki tersengat, "Eh kampret! Pengen yang gede noh punya si Nash!"

"Idih, ogah gue ama si monyet tatoan!"

"Ganteng, bego!"

...bentar

kok gitu, Haizaki.

"Masih gantengan gue." Kali ini pemilik marga pelangi yang gantian yang ngotot.

"Nggak, lu monyong, doi bule."

Taunya Nijimura baru inget, "Btw lu kok bawa-bawa si monyet albino sih!"

"Gapapa, demen aja tatonya. _Hot_ gitu anjay."

Haizaki balik berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya sambil senyum-senyum najis, tanpa memperdulikan delikan tajam eksklusif untuk dirinya.

Besoknya, saat bangun Nijimura menyempatkan diri untuk mengamati wajah ayangnya yang masih bobok unyu.

"Lu kalo lagi gak pecicilan, manis ya." Pas lagi muji sambil senyum ganteng lima _watt_ , entah kenapa Nijimura termenung mengingat kata-kata Haizaki semalam.

"Emang iya gitu punya Nash gede?" Nijmura _agak_ penasaran.

"Lah—terus si Jaki tau dari mana emang?"

Nijimura mulai mikir keras, Haizaki masih dengan mimpi nganunya.

"..."

"!"

"Etdah dasar biji ketapang! Malem ini gua ajak tujuh ronde tau rasa!" Baru _ngeh_ ternyata dia.

"JAKI ANAK DEMIT! BANGUN GAK LO ATAU GUA SIRAM PAKE KUAH INDOMI!"

Enggak kok, Haizaki gak pernah berbuat hal anu dengan Nash, dia cuma sekedar nebak sekaligus manas-manasin si Bibir Kesayangan nya itu. Nijimura aja yang baper berlebihan.

Ditambah, Nijimura memang paling gak suka saat mereka berduaan tiba-tiba mendengar nama lelaki lain, apalagi lelaki yang berpotensi bikin Haizaki nya _kesengsem_.

 _Intinya,_ Nijimura cemburu, guys.

 _Author's note:_

[a] Tokoh utama Crows Zero

[b] Pemeran Takiya Genji

[c] Teman sepermainan /cielah


End file.
